My Best Friend
by fooboo24
Summary: You always thought more of him than that, but never considered what he thought of you two. Angela/Chase. Second Person. Lemon!


**Disclaimer:** _*sigh*_ I do not Harvest Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Weird second person one-shot is weird. Another spur-of-the-moment Harvest Moon fic.

* * *

You watch him from afar as he stirs his masterful cooking concoction. You want him, and you want him bad. But you can't have him. He's forbidden territory. He's your best friend's territory. She's claimed him, and you know that because you were there when she said that she loved him, but still, you can't help but want those violet eyes watching you and those amber curls to be caressed by your fingers. You want him to tell you you're his continually; because you'd never get tired of it. But that's never gonna happen, because he's Maya's, not yours. Never yours.

He turns to you after feeling a presence staring at him, and he smiles charmingly at you before beckoning you over to try his newest experiment in food. You willingly go to him - how could you ever deny him? Besides, you know that what he has made will be delicious, and you wouldn't want to miss out. You smile back and walk up beside him. He removes a spoon from the pot in front of him and brings it to your waiting lips. You taste it, and as expected, it is wonderful. Only he could make something like that, being the magnificent cook he is.

He asks you, "How does it taste?" and you nod approvingly at him while requesting for more. He gladly gives you more. Not long after, you convince him to take a break and try it himself - he's been working feverishly from last night until now, early morn. For you, he does it. Luckily, though he may be taken romantically, you are his best friend. He would do anything for you, because you are his one exception. Not even Maya can replace you in his heart, and that's a gratifying reassurance all by itself. He digs up two bowls from a cupboard and places his creation in them before leading you over to a table and sitting both of you down. You begin a pleasant conversation, and, as much as you love him, you can't help but feel bored with this. This is all you ever do; it's regimented, set in stone. You talk a nice talk, you walk a pleasant walk, and you laugh accordingly to his jokes. But now that you've been doing that for almost three years, you want a change. But what kind of change can you have? You can't make a move - that would go against your best friend code to Maya. So, what? Are you doomed to be caught in this whirlwind of regiment for the rest of your existence with him? You sure as hell hope not.

In the time you have been pondering, he has moved closer to you, saying things you don't hear and probably don't want to (though you secretly have yearned to hear them for years now). He takes your hand and laces your fingers together and his lips move in reminiscence of your fond memories together. You're surprised, but don't say anything to break this moment. Besides, if he's the one triggering it, you haven't done anything against what you promised to Maya (and as you promised yourself, you can't deny him, it's a fact everyone knows). He tightens his grip on your hand, and by the time he has stopped remembering, you see it's gone pale from the lack of blood flow. But you don't care. You're just happy he's holding your hand!

He turns to you, and breathes something you do not hear, because your mind is spinning as he leans in closer. You faintly pick up, "You're my best friend, Angela…" before his hand leaves yours. You feel crushed for a second because he starts to get up, but it turns out he was just moving and resettling his chair so he could get closer to you. What a relief. He begins to touch you again… this time though, it's anywhere but your hands. It's your hair, your cheeks, your mouth, your nose, your arms, and even your thighs and your curvy sides. Does he even know what he's doing to you right now? Making you crazy, that's what.

"But best friends don't feel this way about each other…" you hear him say as he brings his mouth forth to your ears. The words are a slick whisper; slow and sensual, masterfully crafted, almost as if he's practiced for this. But he couldn't of, not for you. Because you're only his friend. You wonder if he's thought over what he's doing one bit at all - you both have significant other, he knows that much. Though he wasn't official with Maya, there was something there, all right… and you didn't just go to Town Hall every day for nothing, he knows this, too. But still, he explores you, his hands travel you.

He shows no signs of hesitation or embarrassment or resistance; he's unwavering, relentless, and knows what he wants. He's passionate and indifferent to what you want; just like when he's working: only what you need and what _he _wants. He's concentrated on only you - Angela - on his inspiration for everything he does. He has a warm smile on his face, directed solely at you. Your mind is racing as his left hand rests on your left thigh. This is wrong, and even you know that this is going against your promise. You can prevent this. You can! But you're not going to.

"And I wonder sometimes… sweet Angela… if maybe, we, everyone else in our lives aside, are meant to be? And my thoughts always trace back to one decision that I made a long time ago, when we first met…" You hear him whisper as he wraps his other arm around you and pulls your face to the crook of his neck, his breath tickling the hairs on your own, "…when we first met, Angela, the first thing I thought when I saw you was… _I'm gonna make her mine_. But," he sighed. "You're Gill's, and everyone thinks I'm Maya's. But I don't wish to be. I don't think we should be forced to be others' belongings or possessions, I think we should be with who we want to be with…" he trailed. His sudden habit of not finishing the sentences he starts is driving you insane.

You feel the sudden urge to express your undying love for him, but keep quiet and just listen to what he has to say. Besides, even for you, his best friend, it is rare for him to be so open and direct and use so many words while talking. And so you wait, but he doesn't continue.

You notice you fit perfectly into his arms; it's like your bodies were meant to match up. As you begin to drift off into a land of what-ifs, you are driven back into reality by a sudden nip at a sensitive area. You notice he has begun to nibble and peck at your neck, experimenting to see if what he wants is what you want, too. And, of course, it is. At this point, he needn't finish his sentence. He has made everything perfectly clear to you.

You pull back from him for a second, and you stare at each other. The moment is strung with tension and it's one of the most intimate and meaningful ones you've ever shared together. And with that one moment, you yourself have made it apparent of how you feel about him. At that, he leans in again, swiftly, and plants a kiss square on your lips. You smile against his at his actions - you always loved his impulsive side.

You two, among the flurry of kisses and passion, manage to find a comfortable position against each other. Your mind is wiped free of any worry or problems that may occur after this: who're Gill and Maya anyway? You don't remember nor care at the moment, and just join yourself wholly in the pleasures that are shaking you to your very core.

Questions of a different variety begin to swell within your head as his hands travel up the back of your shirt and rest not too far from your bra, though. Is he going to do it? Right here? Or is he going to take you back to his house? Or maybe your own? What will you two be after this, that is, if he does it?

With a familiar heat and passion filling his voice, he tells you in between pants and feverish kisses, that he plans to take you that night, to a place neither of you have ever been before. You don't object, and when you ram yourself hard against him, he groans in pleasure. You smile at his reaction - perfection, exactly what you'd been expecting. He stands up sharply at that, bringing you with him, holding you to him. His chair falls over, but only you notice that and the fact that his soup has been left to cool. But whatever.

He begins to push you backwards towards the door to the back room, where the bedrooms of the hotel owners' are. He pushes you against the wall as he fumbles with the door handle. He finally manages to open in, and with no consideration for whose bed they were to do their acts upon, he leads you to the first one he sees.

Pushing you down gently but with command, he begins to nip at your neck again. In between the times you're not shaking and bucking against him, you're looking around the room you're in, in all of its pink glory. And then for a short second, you stop breathing. It's Maya's. You're in Maya's room, and on Maya's bed. Kissing, making-out with, about to have sex with her sort-of boyfriend. And you can't help but panic and think, o_h no_.

But your fears and doubts about being found out are washed away with a single look into his reassuring violet eyes. They're flickering with passion at you, and it seems as though he's taken a moment to admire you. "You're so gorgeous," he sighs in your ear, causing you to shiver and him to smile. For once, you don't care about your actions or their consequences, you just want to be in the moment, and with... him. After a while of getting in the mood, your signs and shows of affection for each other get more and more elusive and risky. His hand now glides up your shirt and goes all the way this time, unclasping your bra clip. He stops kissing you only for a brief second in which he removes your shirt and your lacy pink undergarment. He smiles appreciatively at the sight before him before resuming his actions from before.

In turn, you begin to fumble with the apron he is wearing and are finally capable of getting it undone and removing it. He gladly removes his shirt for you, and now, both of your top halves have been exposed to each other and there's definitely no going back.

He places one of his hands under your breasts, and you gasp, taken aback by his display of affection. He takes this the right way, and smiles at you for the umpteenth time in the last hour before massaging it with his thumb. You sigh against him, and kiss his knuckles. Before long, both of you are ready to go even further.

This time, he allows you to go first, and you begin to work at his belt and soon you have it off. You are now free to remove the next garment – his pants. You don't realize how close you two are to doing this, but he does, but he doesn't say a thing to you. You toss those aside, and are left with the last thing between you seeing him completely stark-naked. You aren't bothered by that thought at all; it even encourages you a bit. With a sharp inhalation, you take the plunge, and with his help, they are removed. In all his gloriousness, he is now sitting before you, showing you everything little detail of him you ever dreamed of. After allowing you a few seconds to stare at him, he lays down on you and grinds. You moan, because you both want it so badly and you're both that close to doing it.

In a passion-filled fury, he removes your skirt and your matching lace underwear, and you are now beneath him, all of him, kissing him – with no boundaries and no restrictions. Kiss, kiss, kiss...

You have never been so prepared and unprepared for something in your entire life – you weren't this scared even when your cow was giving birth for the first time! He notices your forlorn look, and caresses your face gently. You snap back to him, and smile, nodding, notifying that it is time and that you are ready for this.

He smiles at you and gives you a single nod back and a brush across the lips for reassurance. The full brunt of the situation finally hits you. You are about to lose it on your best friend's – the best friend who is in love with this best friend's – bed. Ah, well, nothing fun ever came of being constantly self-aware. And besides, Maya had plenty of times (even before Angela came to the island) to directly confess how she felt. It was her fault that she hadn't and that this was now happening – that was your excuse. And in your current condition, it was a pretty damn good one for your clouded mind!

Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain shake your entire being. It's him. Almost instantaneously, tears spring to your eyes and you begin to convulse and cry. Chase, being the greatest best friend you've ever had, bends down and wipes one away before asking, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Angela! Did it hurt? We can stop if you want..." There was a disappointment in his trailing that he tried to conceal, but you heard it.

Sniffling, you shake your head and clutch his upper arms, silently telling him you're fine and to continue. He sighs with relief, and does as he's told. He thrusts again, and again, and again, and you scream out his name in pure pleasure. You try not to make too much racket – you wouldn't want to wake up Hamilton and have in walk in on you! But you cannot contain yourself, and so don't try to stop it, letting yourself indulge completely for once in your life.

He begins to pick up speed against you, and is holding you tightly against him. For the last few minutes, you have been holding back a yelp, but you cannot contain yourself any longer, and on his last amazing thrust, he fills you completely and thoroughly, and you convulse violently before finally yelling out his name, "Chase, oh my Goddess, Chase!" He follows your actions suit: "Goddess, Angela! Angela!"

The moment ends, but the intimacy does not. He falls beside you, but does not pull out. That was incredible; that as amazing; that was indescribable! But you're so tired and sweaty that you know that you can't do that again – at least not tonight.

You turn in his arms to look at him, to find him staring at you with a zoned-out look on his perfect face. You allow yourself to stick your hands in his sweaty hair, and finally feel those orange curls beneath your fingers for yourself. Leaning over, you kiss him, bringing him back to your world. He sighs contently at you, causing you to blush for the first time that night. Playing with the ends of your hair, he says with a smile, "I don't care what anyone else says, you're beautiful and you're mine, Angela. Only mine. I love you."

And your heart swells with elation. Reciprocation, it feels wonderful. You don't think about your betrayal against Gill or Maya, because for once, it's about only you – you and him, that is. Your eyes begin to water again, but this time, it's not out of pain and passion and pleasure – but adoration and affection and your mutual love for each other. "I love you, Chase," you utter to him whisperingly.

He leans over and kisses you again, hands rubbing up and down your arms, as if to prove to himself that this dream-like situation real, because really, it almost seems too good to be true. But you hope it's not; you hope it's real and that your imagination hasn't run off with you again and that you haven't drifted off to sleep.

But now, you are, but it's in his glorious arms. Pulling the blanket of the bed over to you two, he speaks some more words you do not hear, and cuddles into your chest. Along with him, you are drifting off and in and out, while you trace his muscles and he holds you tightly. The sun is beginning to pour in Maya's bedroom window and you hear your rooster caw, signalling it's now full-fledged morning. With a yawn and a smile, you retire in your already-asleep lover's and best friend's arms, not caring – for once – about what they are all going to say and do when they walk in and find out about you two. Because, sometimes, when you're in love, nothing else matters.

* * *

_End~_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ya know, I really enjoyed writing this out! Real success to me, because it only took two hours! Yay! Not to mention, I found this uber adorable picture of Chase, and I was like "totally cute~" and I just had to write something about him (and besides, I married him in ToT).

_'Til next time!_

**_Fooboo24_**


End file.
